The Teams' Little Helper
by snapesnuggler4980
Summary: Reid loves to help people. This story tells just how far he will go to relieve the team of their stress. A/N This includes Reid in M/F and M/M lemon situations. lemons included. Don't like, don't read. Please Review... I would like to know how I do.
1. Chapter 1

The team never considered Spencer Reid a slut nor a whore. He only did this for them, they were sure of it. He. Was their outlet, their stress reliever. He liked doing this for them. Believe it or not, it made them more bearable at work.

This offer was open to all of the team, but he never told Gideon about it, but he knew the others would kill Gideon if he ever tried anything on spencer. But now none of them have to worry about him any more. The men on the team, Hotch, Morgan and Rossi never amitted to being bi -sexual or gay, but it didn't matter to any one on the team.

JJ had Will now so she didn't need Spencer's help. However she was the only one he was ever alpha with. He always let Emily take control when she came over. She was always just searching for the release anyways, which was fine with him. Hotch rarely came over to take Reid up on is ever standing offer, but when he did he never went too rough. Reid tried telling his boss that rougher sex always relieved stress better but he understands now that Hotch would carry more stress on his shoulders if he knew he hurt him in any way. Rossi was always one for the rough sex but he always took his time with the foreplay, taking the precautions he could to not hurt the genius. Morgan was different. He never came to Spencer to relieve stress, he came to feel loved. Usually he would bring over a six pack of beer and a bottle of whine and the two would talk most of the night. Spencer would cuddle up in his strong arms and nuzzle his nose into Morgan's neck. Reid always seemed to coax him into sex in the way he kissed his neck and down his chest. Except they never just had sex. They made love. Exactly what Derek needed each time. Derek had no doubt that he was attracted to women, but smiled each time he thought of how Reid made him feel special and wanted.

Spencer did this for his friends. He was glad he could do this for them since he felt he couldn't do much more for them. Spencer never believed any one of them would want a real relationship and the rest of them never did either, but the liked it this way. The weren't necessarily breaking the rules the FBI laid out and it made all of them feel good. And that is all that mattered to a certain genius.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock at the door. Spencer went to open it. Never checking to see who it was. He already knew. They talked about it before he left work for the afternoon.

Reid opened the door quickly, letting his guest in and as soon as he had locked it, he had been pulled by his tie to the couch. They didn't waist any time and undressed themselves.

" On the couch today. Nothing crazy this time" Emily told the young genius before climbing on top of him. Spencer had enough time to prepare himself for her, knowing she didn't like to waist time and he let her take control.

She slowly slid herself onto his length and only moved slowly at first. It didn't take her long to be riding the poor genius as if he were a racing mustang. It took her longer than usual for her to reach her climax, but that didn't make this encounter of theirs any different than the others. As soon as she recovered from her orgasm, she dressed and left, leaving Spencer by himself to take care of the wood he took so long to make for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch

The team just got home from a case that morning. On the plane ride home, Hotch gave Reid the look he always did when he needed to have time alone with him. Reid nodded and the rest of the day back at the office he worked on the paper work that needed to be completed, leaving around five, as he always did. The rest of the team tried to talk him into going to the bar with them, but he denied as usual and went home. Hotch left work shortly after them and headed to Reid's apartment.

Reid opened the door at the exact time Hotch made it to the door. Hotch didn't come by often, but he always came around at the exact same time when he did. Spencer didn't expect any less from the very punctual man.

Hotch placed a hand at the small of Reid's back, walking him to his own bed room. Hotch slowly undressed himself before undressing Reid. He got behind the younger man and wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, taking the half hard member of the other member into his own hand and stared stroking it slowly.

Reid gasped slightly as Hotch did this, even though it was no different than the other times. He leaned back against Hotch and closed his eyes, focusing at the sensation he was receiving in his genitalia.

When Reid was fully erect, Hotch laid him down on the bed, flat on his stomach. He grabbed the lube that Reid kept on his night stand and lathered his fingers with it before slipping one into Reid's pucker, quickly being able to find the mans prostate. Hotch spent his time stretching Spencer more than he needed to before rolling a condom onto his own member and spreading a generous amount over it. He easily slipped himself into Spencer.

Hotch took his time with the young agent. He brought the kid up on his hands and knees, taking the mans length in his hand again.

Hotch made Reid cum twice before he finally filled the condom himself.

When they both finished, Hotch got up and dressed himself, threaded a hand through Reid's messy hair before whispering a soft thank you to the boy and leaving.

Each time Hotch came around, Reid would always be left wondering if Hotch made him cum twice because he wanted it to be just as good for him or if it was because Hotch was so much older than him. Each time Reid settled the question in his head by deciding that he would never ask the man and just enjoy it when he had it.


	4. Chapter 4

For Rossi, there was a lot more foreplay before the actual act. He almost never went to Reid's home when he needed him.

Rossi would walk past him in the bull pen, lightly brushing two fingers across the back of Reid's neck as he passed. That was his signal to follow him and know what to expect. Reid would get up and follow him calmly as if going to consult on a case. They went into the older mans office and Rossi locked the door.

"Dave..."Was all Spencer said as Rossi undressed him tie first, cardigan followed soon to be followed by the shirt and belt. Rossi let Spencer's pants fall around his ankles before palming the boy through his boxer breifs, making sure that he was fully erect before continuing.

Rossi was thankful the boy was sensitive to his touch so they didn't have to spend too much time prepping him and could move on to the fun. He started to bite down the kid's shoulder towards his torso. He never bit hard enough to leave any markings but always used more force when he reached Reid's nipples. He would lightly suck on Spencer's stomach before he slid down to his knees and took Dave's length in his mouth and the man's sack in his hand, massaging them as he bobbed up and down on the man.

When Rossi was close, Spencer tightly grabbed the base of the man's cock with only two fingers, resembling a cock ring, to keep the man from cumming in his mouth as he continued giving head. Spencer would only stop when he could feel the man straining for a release but waited a minute or so before releasing him completely and standing back up just to lean over the desk.

Rossi never really took his time with stretching Spencer enough, nor did the man use any real lubricant. All Rossi used was a small amount of hand lotion to sooth away the friction. However, neither really cared by the time Rossi's length was as deep as it could go. The man only waited a few minutes before practically pummeling Reid into his desk.

When Rossi released his cum into Spencer, he flopped back into his desk chair. Spencer knew what he liked. He watched the kid turn to face him.

Spencer grabbed his own length into his hand and stroked it fast and rough and eventually cumming in long strands of white all over his stomach and hand.

When the elder agent came down from his high he grabbed a paper towel and cleaned the each of them up before prompting the boy to dress.

And when Reid was clothed, Rossi would unlock the door and the two would sit back drinking coffee, eating cookies as they talked about their days.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer came home one night after a long plane ride home. He unlocked his door, walked right in, shut and locked the door before turning on the light. He wasn't surprised to find Derek on the couch with a beer in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other, watching tv. Spencer had given him the key after the first time he found him waiting at the door.

Spencer set his bag down by the door and hung his coat before going over to sit next to Derek. He picked up the glass of whine that Derek had already poured for him and leaned back, looking at Derek.

Derek gave him a small smile as they talked about their day and about a small part of their lives that none of the others knew. Reid knew almost every detail of Derek's life and vice versa.

After Reid's third glass of wine and Morgan's fourth beer, Reid started to nuzzle his nose into Derek's shoulder and neck. Derek pulled Spencer's legs over his own and kissed his lips softly. There was no surprise when Reid kissed back with want and pressed his hips into Derek's. When Morgan felt Reid's erection press up against his own he broke the kiss, picked Reid up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom.

Derek pulled Spencer's shirt out of the waist band of his pants. While Reid worked at the buttons on his shirt, Derek removed Reid's sweater, shirt and loosened the tie before working to take off the belt.

Reid pulled off his tie before he started to fumble with Morgan's belt. Soon both men were left in their underwear and even that was gone in less than a couple of minutes.

Morgan went back to kissing the now naked genius slowly and lovingly as they made their way onto the bed. Derek reached into the drawer for lube before coating his fingers with it and sliding one into Spencer's opening.

Derek was scissoring for fingers inside of Reid before he thought the young boy was stretched enough to take his own length.

The pair made love for hours before falling asleep in each others arms, Spencer being curled up on Derek's chest while Derek kept a protective hand on his lovers back.


	6. Chapter 6

Not one person on the team ever thought Gideon was ever going to come back, even if it was just a visit. Sometimes one Dr. Reid would hope that he would, but the rest of the team would never let Gideon near the boy. He was strong and the team's rock and if Gideon ever arrived, they would make sure he would never see Reid.

Except when Gideon came into the B.A.U. this is not what happened. He found Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, and Reid all in Hotch's office. He immediately regretted not knocking. The four men were talking about how Reid's new relationship with Morgan was going to effect the team.

All Morgan could do was glare in hatred toward the man who abandoned his pretty boy. Reid wanted to talk to Gideon, but Rossi refused to let that happen and pulled Reid into his arms. Hotch asked Morgan, Rossi, and Reid to leave. He needed to talk to this man. Alone.

Closer to the end of the business day, everyone was huddled by Reid's desk. Derek was massaging his shoulders; he knew his boy was stressed.

"He should know better than to show his face here," Emily tried to comfort the youngest of their team.

Garcia came in with a large cup of coffee for her junior G-man and ruffled his hair.

"Here you go sweetums. The rest of you need to give him and Super man some personal space," Garcia warned the rest of the team. She knew they weren't really helping him much and that Reid just wanted to go cuddle with Morgan.

Morgan took the younger agent into his office so he could hold and comfort his pretty boy as Hotch talked to the man that bothered to come back in their lives.

"What the hell were you thinking, Jason? Coming back to the B.A.U., to Reid after all this time? You know he hates people who abandon him," Hotch was angry. He couldn't believe the man was doing this to the teams' rock.

"Hotch, I didn't think it would be that much of a problem. And there is a difference between his father and I. I came back. Why are you all so protective of him now anyways, more so than before I left? He's gotten older and I am positive the kid got wiser as well. Can't he take care of himself?"

"Damn it, Gideon. It is the least we can do for him when he takes care of the rest of the team."

"What do you mean that he is taking care of the rest of the team?" Gideon was getting more pissed by the second.

"Jason, what he does is his choice and his concern. I am not telling you what he does for the team. You don't deserve it."

Gideon was just putting together two plus two, but his answer wasn't quite four.

"You and the team are using him, aren't you? All of you are alpha's and you know you can get away with it because he just wants to see everyone happy! Damn it Hotch! How could you do this?"

"Jason, it isn't like that," Hotch was pissed that Gideon would think that of him and the rest of the team.

"Oh yeah, then what is it like?" Gideon inquired.

"He offered himself to us two years before you left. It was six months before anyone took him up on his offer. He never told you because he wasn't worried about you and you were more of a father figure to him, at the time. Now you are just like his father."

"I didn't leave him, I left the job. You know that."

"You didn't just leave the job, Jason. You did leave him. You never wrote him, you never called him and you certainly didn't visit. And if you think this counts, then you are dead wrong. Five years between visits or calls is too long," Hotch turned away. He couldn't look at the man any more, "Just go, Jason, and don't bother talking to Reid. You sure as hell don't deserve it."

Gideon just stood there and stared for a minute before turning to walk out and leave. He will leave Reid alone, but not for long. It wasn't fair to him, or so he thought.


End file.
